At the End of the Long Road
by Sami-chan3
Summary: New chapter! A look into Ruwalk's past reveals the beginnings of his love for Kaistern. And just who is it that is glad Alfeegi died? yaoi
1. Ruwalk's Pain

A/N: Heylo all and welcome to my ficcy! -takes a bow- Who here loves Dragon Knights? Well hopefully all of you seeing as though this ficcy is in the Dragon Knights section. Who likes yaoi? -raises her hand- Ok! Well for any of you who happen to be clueless as to what yaoi is...well let's just say if you like male/male relationships you're in the right place! And I don't mean as friends either...-wink- Kids under 13 shouldn't be here cause I don't want your mommies and daddies to yell at me! The first chapter will mainly follow the events of books 11 and 12. After that, its anyone's guess (as well as mine!). Now enjoy the ficcy!  
  
"speech"

[flashbacks]

thoughts

::Dragon speech! (think of the little cards Fire is always holding up)::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
I was running through the labyrinth-like hallways of the Dragon Castle with as much speed as my legs would allow me. My vision was still blurred with unshed tears. Trying to navigate my way through the endless corridors was hard enough without looking through what seemed to be a sheet of melted glass. How long had it been exactly? Time seems to run together after a while. Until today, when everything I once knew and held dear became twisted, deceitful and sorrowful. The time which used to flow so smoothly from day to day like a peaceful stream grinded to a screeching halt. From the second I saw him there on the floor covered with blood, everything stopped. At least that was how it felt to me, for if time had actually stopped I might have been able to save him. One more minute was all I needed. You couldn't hold on could you? Everything always had to be done your way didn't it Alfeegi? Are you happy now?! You're dead! I became angry at myself for saying that Alfeegi was to blame, but I simply was not ready to admit that I could have done more to insure his life. It didn't matter now. Lykouleon was in trouble. I would have to grieve later. I'm sorry Alfeegi...sorry that I couldn't do more for you. Later, I would give him a proper burial and say my final goodbyes.  
  
Lykouleon's aura was getting stronger as I ran through the castle. On the way I saw Kaistern heading for the weapons cellar. Where is he going? There was no reason for him to be going down there right now; not while we were under attack by Nadil's army. Unless he was gathering swords for an upcoming fight. A fight in the Dragon Castle...that would be most inconvenient for us. I ran down the stairs to the basement just in time to see Lykouleon teleport away along with Rune, Thatz, Tetheus and Raseleane. His aura was moving farther away from me.  
  
"Dammit Lykouleon!" I cursed angrily. It took long enough to find him the first time. What caused him to teleport in the first place? A sudden uneasy feeling came over me. The entire basement was absolutely filled with demon aura. The air was so thick with it that I could barely breathe. A deep fear gripped me, almost freezing my body to the spot. I caught a horrid glimpse of Rath's head rolling on the ground and Nadil's head upon Rath's body. Nadil had been resurrected and was inhibiting the body of the Fire Dragon Knight. My muscles freed me after what seemed like an eternity, though it was probably only a few seconds, and I ran. The only clue as to where they might have gone was Kaistern. He had been running towards the weapons cellar earlier. It was possible that Lykouleon told him to go there and meet him. I had to take the chance. Besides, I needed to talk to Kaistern immediately and I at least knew that he would be there.  
  
[He looked so weak and vulnerable lying there in my arms. Two words I never would have thought to use to describe Alfeegi. "Don't speak Alfeegi! Just save your strength. I promise to be right back with the doctor."  
  
"Wait..." Alfeegi panted helplessly. "I need to tell you something...its about Kaistern."  
  
"Save it! You need medical attention now Alfeegi!"  
  
"I might not be here to tell when you get back Ruwalk. Listen..."  
  
I lowered my head towards his so that he could whisper his message into my ear.  
  
"Kaistern...his left arm is decaying. It was infected by revival water before he returned to the castle. It needs to be looked at right away," he whispered.  
  
My eyes widened as I gasped in shock. "That doesn't make sense. Wasn't it his right eye?"  
  
"No..." Alfeegi said on the breath of a dying man. "Left arm...don't forget."  
  
"I wont," I gently released my arms from around his body. "You're going to be ok Alfeegi. Just hold on!" I yelled to him as I ran in search of the doctor. Alfeegi was not breathing when I came back and his body was cold. My first and best friend through my years at the Dragon Castle, dead.]  
  
I came into the weapons cellar to find no one in sight. The hidden door that led to the room below the castle was wide open. Could he have gone down there? But why? When Alfeegi and I had first explored that room with Raseleane I had felt a strange presence. I didn't like the place much, but it was the only place that Kaistern could have gone.  
  
Slowly, I descended the stairs to the hidden room. On the way I met up with Thatz. "What are you doing here Thatz? And what the hell is going on out there?"  
  
He continued to run as he spoke to me. "Tetheus and some of the Dragon Warriors are holding off the demons upstairs. He told me to come down here to get Cesia before the demons break through and take her away again."  
  
I quickly picked up my pace in order to keep up with him. "This isn't good..."  
  
Thatz flashed his signature cocky grin at me. "You have a gift for understatements don't you Ruwalk?"  
  
I couldn't help but smile. As stupid as the remark was, the entire situation we were in made it seem hilarious. "Let's go!"  
  
There was an eerie silence in the room as we entered. At first I thought no one was there until Zoma ran up to me. He silently tugged at my arm, though with a sense of urgency, to pull me forward. Cesia was standing by the coffin. Once empty, it now held Rath's unconscious body. My eyes drifted to the form slumped over the side of the coffin. I let out a loud gasp and felt tears sting my eyes once more. It can't be...God no! Leaning helplessly against the coffin was Kaistern.  
  
"Kaistern...gave up his life for Rath?" I heard Thatz utter in shock beside me.  
  
"How could I be so stupid? I should have noticed sooner!" I cried out as I walked towards Kaistern's lifeless form. Kneeling down beside him, I reached for his hand. The revival water had decayed it so much that it snapped off of his arm just as I touched it. "You just had to be the hero, you selfish idiot!"  
  
Thatz stepped closer to me. "Cut it out Ruwalk! Kaistern is dead and nothing you do can bring him back now!"  
  
The Earth Dragon Knight seemed angry with me, but I could tell that he was deeply sorrowed by this as well. My God! If he gave up his life for Rath...how will Rath react to this when he wakes up? We would all find out soon enough for it was now that Rath opened his eyes. He glanced around blankly, apparently unaware of where he was. Thatz and Zoma helped him to his feet and started to walk towards his bedroom. Cesia approached me at Kaistern's side and placed a hand upon my shoulder. There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Ruwalk. I know that you two were good friends. Even though Kaistern told me to take his life, I still feel as though I shouldn't have done it. I feel responsible for your pain," she said as she knelt down beside me.  
  
A deep and saddened sigh escaped me. "Its not your fault Cesia. I knew he would eventually give the ultimate sacrifice for Rath. It was a matter of time. And with the revival water..." I lowered my head as a tear started to roll down my cheek. "...Kaistern was dead anyways."  
  
Cesia stood up silently. "Would you like me to leave?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes please. Just so I can say goodbye to him."  
  
The young wind sorceress bowed slightly and left the room leaving me alone with the motionless and cold body of Kaistern. All of the years we spent together Kaistern...its all come to this. With no one else around, the tears could flow freely now and choked sobs escaped my body. "Kaistern..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
It was later in the evening when I buried both Alfeegi and Kaistern. Everyone in the castle was so busy that no one noticed the absence of my presence. It was probably for the best. I buried them next to the grave of the Light Dragon, Shin. I stayed outside by myself for a few minutes to say my final goodbyes.  
  
"Alfeegi...I know we fought a lot," I laughed a bit. "Especially over your expense reports Kaistern. But I know that I would have given anything for either of you. I wish we could have seen this to the end. You guys were my best friends. And Kaistern..." I was interrupted by the rustling of the bushes behind me.  
  
"They were more than just friends to me. Kaistern was like my brother...and Alfeegi...I'm sorry Ruwalk. I shouldn't have intervened," the Dragon Lord said as he emerged.  
  
"My Lord?" I said. "No it's quite all right. If you don't mind my asking...what about Alfeegi?"  
  
He lowered his head shyly. "Its not important. But what were you going to say about Kaistern?"  
  
"Oh...nothing..."  
  
He smiled at me. "Well I shall leave you to your goodbyes now," he turned to the graves. "Goodbye Kaistern. Goodbye Alfeegi..."  
  
He seemed a bit sadder when saying goodbye to Alfeegi, but I didn't think to question it. I said my final goodbyes to my two best friends and followed Lord Lykouleon back to the Dragon Castle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
A/N: Woot one chapter done! See? No surprises there...everyone that read books 11 and 12 pretty much knew what was coming. The next chapters will be different I swear.  
  
Ruwalk: Why? Why did they both have to die? –cries-  
  
Cesia: I'm so sorry!! I still feel so guilty!  
  
Lykouleon: Well it was your fault Kaistern died so you should!  
  
Cesia: Waaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! -runs off in tears- You're mean Lykouleon! I'm going back to Nadil! -stomps off-  
  
Lykouleon: Wait! I didn't mean it! -watches her walk away- Damn...there goes my insurance...I mean! I don't need her! I can beat Nadil all by myself!  
  
-Nadil appears, kicks Lykouleon in the nuts and disappears-  
  
Lykouleon: Ahh!! -falls to the ground in pain- You'll pay for that! If I can get up...


	2. Past Meets Present

Chapter 2  
  
[It was a beautiful spring day at the Dragon Castle. The lands of Dusis were peaceful, there was actually no work to be done and...  
  
"Kaistern!! Damn it where is he?" Alfeegi exclaimed while rounding the corner with a handful of papers. Only Alfeegi could find work to do on a day like this. He's such a workaholic...he needs to calm down once in a while.  
  
"What is it this time Alfeegi?" I called out to him.  
  
He briskly walked forward and shoved the papers in my face. "Kaistern's expense reports! His numbers don't match up with mine. According to this, Kaistern went over his budget by four hundred seventy five dollars and sixty eight cents."  
  
I felt my face begin to grow hot. Oh-no. Not this again. I let out a small worried moan causing Alfeegi to harden his gaze towards me. "You didn't give him extra money again, did you Ruwalk?"  
  
"Oh-no! Of course not!"  
  
"You did, didn't you?!" Alfeegi yelled at me. "This messes everything up! Now I have to run your budget numbers again..." he sighed in an annoyed fashion.  
  
"Well it was nice talking with you Alfeegi but I have to go umm...help Rath study! Bye!"  
  
"When I get my hands on you Ruwalk!" he cursed and shook his fist as I ran off. Quickly I made my way outside to the gardens. Once I was sure that Alfeegi wasn't chasing me I stopped running to catch my breath. Jeez Alfeegi, it's not that big of a deal. This happens every time. Boy do I feel bad for Kaistern when Alfeegi finds him. I smiled silently to myself. Alfeegi was always hassling Kaistern when he returned from his work abroad. It was a sort of welcome home tradition. Not a pleasant one, but something that could always be counted on.  
  
"Hey Ruwalk! Wha'cha up to?" a young boy's voice called out to me. It was Rath accompanied by Crewger and his dragon, Fire. He was still quite small, but our only Dragon Knight at the time.  
  
"Oh hello Rath. Ah it's nothing really...just Alfeegi griping about Kaistern's expense reports again. He found out that I gave him extra money," I sighed. "And he is probably going to kill me after he runs the budget numbers again."  
  
Fire held up a small sign. ::Poor you...::  
  
"Thanks for your concern Fire..." I rolled my eyes.  
  
Rath's face became excited. "Does this mean Kaistern's back? Huh? Does it Ruwalk?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, he's here somewhere but I haven't seen him yet."  
  
"Oh goodie! Maybe he brought me back a demon carcass! I'm gonna go find him, bye Ruwalk!"  
  
"Keep him away from Alfeegi if you find him!" I called after him with a grin upon my face.  
  
"I will!"  
  
I laughed as Rath ran off with Crewger and Fire close behind. They are quite the threesome. Later I would have to sit Rath down and hopefully get him to study a bit. He was too energetic and always seemed to get away from me though. Alfeegi had no problem containing him. Rath's probably too scared to even try getting away from Alfeegi. He has a horrible temper. Since I had nothing else to do, I laid down on the soft, green grass and gazed at the fluffy white clouds above me. It was such a peaceful feeling that I just about fell asleep, until I heard someone approaching me.  
  
"Nice day isn't it?"  
  
I lazily opened one eye, knowing very well who it was. "It wont be once Alfeegi finds us. Welcome back Kaistern."  
  
He sat down next to me with his legs outstretched and his arms holding up the upper half of his body. His white hair danced in the breeze and the sun reflected itself in Kaistern's beautiful golden eyes. He was wearing a loose white shirt, unbuttoned, that ruffled as the wind caressed it. I could feel a slight blush rising to my cheeks, and something else too. Before Kaistern could notice I sat up and crossed my arms over my lap. Damn...  
  
"So Alfeegi found out about the extra money you loaned me huh? I really should stop asking you to do that Ruwalk."  
  
I shook my head. "Its no problem really. I don't use much for myself anyways."  
  
"You should treat yourself Ruwalk. Or you could always find a pretty girl to spend the money on. I'm sure she wouldn't mind!" he laughed.  
  
"Well I would but..." I paused. What was I supposed to say? Kaistern I don't need a girl. You're the one I want and have wanted for so long.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Oh nothing..."  
  
Kaistern shrugged and laid down in the grass. His shirt gently rested on the ground around him, leaving his muscular chest revealed. My cheeks grew hot again. I hung my head so that my hair fell around my face, hiding the fact that I was blushing madly.]  
  
It was the gentle rays of dawn that awoke me. Yawning and stretching I sat up in bed, unaware of how I had gotten back in my room. I remembered little from the night before, but the deaths of Alfeegi and Kaistern were bright and vivid in my mind like a beacon of light shining in the darkness. My face was still stained by the trails of the tears shed the previous night. I can't believe that he's gone. We've been through so much together... A soft knock came at my door. Sitting up in the bed I called out, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Rune," he answered from the other side of the door.  
  
Rune. Faintly I recalled hearing that something had happened to him and that Lord Lykouleon had helped save him. The other Dragon Knights would always tease Rune, mainly because he was so uptight, and call him "Mini- Alfeegi". Truth be told, Rune was always the sensible knight and probably the gentlest too. His gentle nature came from his previous life as an elf. I rose and opened the door for him. "Come in Rune," I gestured to a nearby chair where he could sit. Grabbing my robe, I put it on and tied the sash around my waist.  
  
"Thank you Ruwalk. I wasn't sure that you would be up so early," he replied while sitting down. His long elfin hair cascaded over the arms of the chair, turning them a pale blond color.  
  
I looked out the window. "What time is it anyways?"  
  
"About six. Everyone else is still asleep. They're exhausted from the chaos that yesterday brought. Rath is still in his room, thank God he hasn't tried to run off yet, as is the Dragon Lord." Rune lowered his head. "His majesty isn't doing well though. He is suffering from the curse that Rath...well actually Nadil, placed upon him."  
  
I gasped in shock. "A curse?"  
  
Rune nodded gravely. "Apparently Nadil has been living within Rath's body ever since he got back to the castle and a little while before. The whole time he was wearing Rath down until he eventually took over. Nadil cursed Lykouleon. It is a curse that saps the life of its victim, making them slowly bleed to death. After the curse was complete Nadil forced Rath to cut off his own head so that the Demon Lord of Dusis would reign again. Knowing Rath I was afraid he had run off by now," he sighed deeply.  
  
"I had no idea...that must have happened when I was tending to Alfeegi. Things have taken a turn for the worse, haven't they?"  
  
"Yes...they have..."  
  
I stared at the young elfin warrior for some time. There was something else that seemed to be on his mind and it was deeply troubling him. That would make sense. Why else would he be up at this hour? I rose and knelt beside the chair where he sat, placing an arm around his shoulders. "Are you sure nothing else is bothering you Rune? There must be a reason that you came to see me."  
  
He sat there with his head hung low for quite some time, as if he was contemplating about what he wanted to say. Whatever it was, he was obviously uncomfortable about saying it. "Well..."  
  
"It's ok. You can say it."  
  
He mumbled through the veil of blond hair covering his face. "You see, I almost killed the Dragon Lord. I wasn't strong enough to stand up to Rath. He was able to summon Varawoo from within my body. Varawoo fought the Lord and almost killed him. It was all my fault..."  
  
I wrapped both my arms around him. "Its not your fault Rune. Lykouleon's alright now. Well despite the curse that is."  
  
"I can't believe that he actually tried to save me though. I mean, why me? I'm not that good of a knight. The only reason I'm alive is because of the Lord and Alfeegi's White Dragon Crystal. He should have let me die..."  
  
"Rune," I looked sternly into his eyes. "Don't ever talk like that again."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Rune sighed. "I'm just afraid that I'll never be good enough for Lykouleon. I wasn't good enough before all this and that will continue in the future."  
  
Upon hearing what Rune had said I became slightly confused. To me it seemed as though Rune was only telling part of the truth. It's like he's talking about something completely different all of a sudden. Something had definitely changed in Rune's voice and in his body language. He was hiding something from me. "You aren't telling me something Rune."  
  
He stood up and turned his back to me. "I can't tell you Ruwalk. It is something that shouldn't be told. Actually it shouldn't have even happened."  
  
"Hey don't be like that! You can't tell half the story and expect me to be satisfied with it. Besides, who am I going to tell? Just tell me Rune," I practically begged him.  
  
"Promise?" he asked. After I nodded my head he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. His cheeks were a subtle pink. "I fell in love with Lykouleon. It's wrong, I know but I couldn't help myself! Despite all the pain I went through I couldn't stop loving him. Even now nothing will come of it."  
  
What happened next was utterly shocking and I almost couldn't believe it. So much for Rune being the sensible, calm and gentle one.  
  
"I'm glad you died Alfeegi! All these years of pain and suffering I went through...I hope your death was as painful as my heart has been ever since I laid eyes on the two of you!"  
  
My eyes widened in shock. "Lykouleon...and Alfeegi?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another chapter done. The yaoi-ness is starting to emerge. Bet you can't wait for the next chapter! Ja!


	3. Desperate for Love

Chapter 3  
  
My eyes were wide with shock and my mouth was agape. If I had heard this from someone other than Rune, I wouldn't believe it. Lykouleon and Alfeegi were...but what about Raseleane? Did she know what was going on between them? This would certainly explain the Lord's strange behavior last night at the grave. He had seemed almost heartbroken when saying his goodbyes to Alfeegi. Now I knew the reason why: he had loved Alfeegi. I looked to Rune. The young elfin warrior had collapsed in the ground in pain and despair. It looked as though at any second he might start to cry. His beautiful ocean blue eyes were clouded with sadness. Poor Rune...  
  
I knelt down in front of Rune and wrapped my arms around him comfortingly, allowing his head to rest on my shoulder. "It's alright Rune. You can cry if you want to." His body was quivering from trying to repress his sobs. I lightly stroked his back. He's so tense...  
  
"How can you even try to comfort me Ruwalk?" he started to struggle and fight his way out of my arms. "You have no idea how it feels to be around the one you love all the time and not be able to do anything about it! Constantly knowing that someone else is being chosen over you and you just wanting to be held in their arms...you don't know how it feels!" he shouted angrily.  
  
I tightened my arms around him to stop his struggling. "Don't tell me that I don't know how it feels Rune! I love someone too but nothing will ever come of it..." I hung my head. "He's gone now."  
  
Rune stopped and became motionless. "He?"  
  
My eyes started to fill with tears again. "Yes Rune. I...I fell in love with Kaistern." I shook my head slowly and clamped my eyes shut so that I wouldn't cry. "But he's dead so...I guess it doesn't much matter anymore." My arms fell from around Rune's body and hung limp at my side as I knelt there on the ground. All of my strength had been drained. Barely any was left to suppress my tears.  
  
Rune gazed at me gently and wrapped his arms around me. He placed my head on his shoulder and began to stroke my hair comfortingly. "I'm sorry Ruwalk...please forgive me for being so harsh to you," he whispered. It amazed me that Rune was able to comfort me in his current condition. Here he was, pained over Lykouleon, and yet he could still comfort me. He has a great inner strength. I hope that Lykouleon will see that in him someday.  
  
"It's alright Rune, don't be sorry. You didn't know."  
  
"Ruwalk," Rune said. "I want to share something with you. It is something I have not told any other living soul. Keeping it to myself for so long has been very painful. May I tell you?"  
  
"Of course Rune. If it will make you feel better then go ahead."  
  
Rune inhaled deeply. His chest rose and conquered what little distance there was between us. For a second I could feel his heart against mine. He sighed and then began to tell his story.  
  
[It had been a tough battle, one we never expected to fight. Somehow a demon had gotten into the castle. Well actually there had been many of them, but Cesia had said that there was a dark magic at work. Most of the demons had been created from the blood of the demon called Bierrez. Rath seemed to know him. We fought fiercely and, for now, Bierrez is gone.  
  
Alfeegi had sent me off to do some paperwork. He wanted a report on the battle, but I had absolutely no idea what to write. Usually it was Tetheus's job to do battle reports but he was still patrolling the castle grounds for any stray demons we may have missed. Alfeegi would probably make him do another report later.  
  
I walked into my room and headed for my desk, looking for a pen. I hate doing reports, but they must be done I suppose. Pacing my room slowly, I tried to think of something I could write. In all the chaos of battle, I had just tried to stay alive. There was little I could remember clearly. Only two things stuck out in my mind: the near death of Thatz and a mysterious cyclone that had enveloped me near the end of battle. Somehow that cyclone had helped me to regain my elfin healing powers. I believe it might have had something to do with the Dragon Eyes. Since that was all I could think of, I scribbled it down on the form and rushed off to find Alfeegi.  
  
On the walk to Alfeegi's office, I thought about Lykouleon. I sure do hope that he is alright. No demon will ever lay their infested claws on him and get away with it. Not while I'm around. For a while now I've been in love with Lykouleon. Once I even came close to telling him how I felt, but decided against it at the last minute. He would probably reject me anyways...  
  
I reached the large mahogany door that led to Alfeegi's office. I knocked. "Alfeegi?" No response. Again I knocked, a bit louder this time. There was still no answer. Maybe he's with the Lord. So I started on my way to Lykouleon's office. I could hear voices and bits of conversation as I approached. It sounded like Alfeegi and Lykouleon were in the middle of something. The door was open a small crack so I decided to peek inside.  
  
Lykouleon was sitting on his couch with Alfeegi behind him, tenderly massaging his shoulders. My cheeks flushed and a dull ache crept into my heart but I couldn't seem to pull away. I was frozen.  
  
"I know what Cesia said but still, there had to have been some way to prevent that demon and his drones from getting into the castle grounds!" Alfeegi exclaimed.  
  
Lykouleon hung his head and sighed. "No...I remember that demon. He was there when Illuser died and he touched Illuser's blood. At the time I was in so much pain, but now I realize that I should've killed him then. I'm such a terrible Lord."  
  
Alfeegi leaned over the Lord's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "You are not a terrible Lord. Don't talk like that Lykouleon."  
  
"But today I put all of my subjects in danger!"  
  
"Ssshhh calm down," Alfeegi whispered. His arms wrapped around Lykouleon from behind and started to lightly caress the Dragon Lord's sculpted chest. "You're so tense Lykouleon. Don't worry about it ok? For once I'm actually glad that Rath has an obsession with demon hunting. If the demon comes back, Rath will take care of him."  
  
Lykouleon turned around to face Alfeegi. "You're right," he sighed. "Thank you Alfeegi. Now, let's take a little break," he said in an aroused voice while leaning in closer to Alfeegi.  
  
"There's no time right now! Rune was supposed to be filling out some paperwork for me and-"  
  
"Five minutes won't hurt now will it?" Lykouleon unbuttoned Alfeegi's shirt and firmly pressed his lips over Alfeegi's, almost completely silencing him. I could hear a moan starting to build within Alfeegi as Lykouleon laid over him. Finally I unfroze and ran away, dropping the report for Alfeegi on the polished marble floor.]  
  
To have witnessed the one you love in the arms of someone else, is one of the hardest and most painful of things to deal with. I wasn't at all surprised when Rune started to cry in my arms, but I felt a great deal of pity for him just the same. Knowing nothing else I could do, I simply held him close in a futile effort to ease his pain. I wish there was something I could do for him.  
  
There was also anger building up inside of me, anger towards Lykouleon. Ever since he had arrived at the Dragon Castle I had cared deeply for Rune, though not as much as Kaistern, and to see him like this was almost too much for me to bear. I also found myself becoming angry with Kaistern. You selfish idiot. Why did you have to give up your life like that!?  
  
"Ruwalk...I don't know what to do."  
  
I looked at Rune. "Me either, but don't dwell on it ok? You'll only feel worse."  
  
A strange look had come into Rune's eyes. He seemed both entranced and determined at the same time. There was a hint of doubt as well, as if he were unsure about something. "I just feel so desperate Ruwalk. I want to know what it feels like to lay in the arms of another, to feel their heart beating, to be truly loved...don't you wonder Ruwalk?"  
  
Unsure of where Rune was going with this, I cautiously mumbled a yes. Something had changed within him; I almost felt afraid.  
  
"Since we cannot have the ones we desire..." he crawled into my lap and straddled me. I was pushed up against the wall by Rune, with nowhere to go. "Let us find out how it feels together."  
  
In an instant I felt more conflicting emotions than I ever have in my entire life. There was fear, desire, vulnerability and guilt. Even though he was gone, I still felt an attachment to Kaistern, which made me question what I was about to do.  
  
Rune had untied my robe leaving it to hang loosely around my torso. His hands were gently exploring my body. It felt so good that I didn't resist. I unbuttoned Rune's shirt and started to caress the silken skin of his chest. He smiled and sighed blissfully. While I did feel somewhat unsure of what I was doing, it seemed right. I began to kiss Rune's chest and slowly moved up to his slender neck. He tasted sweet, like a sparkling, amber drop of honey. I could feel him grinding against me as I did this and I heard his soft moans. With half-closed eyes and flushed cheeks, Rune leaned in towards me. His breath danced over my lips. He was so close...our lips were almost touching. And then...  
  
Rune pulled away in a sort of shock. Having come to his senses, he looked at me and brought a hand over his mouth. "Oh God Ruwalk...what have I done?" His eyes were clouded with confusion and pain.  
  
"Rune...uh..." I had no idea what to say to him.  
  
"Ruwalk I'm sorry. This was completely wrong of me to do. I just..." Rune stammered out nervously.  
  
I patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay, I understand."  
  
Rune stood and turned to leave. "I should go check on Rath. I'll see you later Ruwalk."  
  
I waved goodbye and watched Rune depart. A sudden wave of exhaustion came over me and I sunk to the floor. What an eventful morning. I hope the rest of the day isn't like this. From around the castle, people were starting to awaken from their slumbers. I quickly threw on a shirt and a pair of black leather pants and headed for the dining room for breakfast.  
  
The nervous chattering of Cernozura and the other maids could be heard even before I got to the dining hall. Rath, Thatz and Rune were there as well. There was no food on the table and there wasn't even the slightest aroma coming from the kitchen. Rune glanced at me with a worried expression, but still managed to blush at the thought of what happened earlier. I knew something was wrong. The most telling sign was the fact that Thatz was awake so early and not complaining about his stomach. "What going on everyone?"  
  
Cernozura rushed up to me. "Oh Ruwalk, thank goodness you're here! The Dragon Lord is missing!"  
  
"He what?!"  
  
She nodded gravely. "Not only that, but Lady Raseleane has fallen ill. I tried to check on her this morning but the door was locked. After a while I managed to find a key to open it. When I went inside, I found her lying on her bed unconscious. She appears to be in some sort of coma."  
  
"Since Lykouleon is gone...I have to act as Lord," I said slowly. "Well, we need to find Lykouleon immediately, but first I think we should hire a doctor to temporarily stay at the castle and keep watch over Lady Raseleane," I turned to the Dragon Knights. "Thatz and Rath, I want you to stay here and fight off any demons that try to enter the castle. Rune will come with me to find Lykouleon."  
  
Rath pouted at me. "Don't get me wrong Ruwalk, I'm glad I get to fight demons and all but how come Rune gets to go find the Lord with you?"  
  
Rune looked over at me, curious as to what excuse I would use. "I just feel that Rune would be more suited for the job," I said. Rath eyed me suspiciously but simply mumbled, "Whatever..." and walked away.  
  
Later...  
  
I had just confirmed our travel plans with Rune. We would leave the next morning at dawn and head for Kainaldia, Nadil's home. I opened the window in my room to let in the cool night air and flopped down on my bed. What a tiring day... It made me almost sad to leave here so soon after Kaistern's death. This place still made me feel close to him. My eyelids grew heavy and slowly began to close. I'm not sure if I fell asleep or not, but a gentle glow filtered into my eyes and forced them open. A young girl stood in my room, dressed in long, flowing clothes and holding a crystal ball in her hands. "Am I dreaming? Who are you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Finally I finished the third chapter! Sorry it took so long. I don't have very much time to type. I also realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer in here so I'm doing it now. I don't own Dragon Knights or any of its characters. There, now that's done! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. They really motivate me to write. Well, until next time! Ja! 


End file.
